A light source (e.g. a backlight, a light emitting diode, a front light) of a display (e.g. a touch screen) of a multimedia processing system (e.g. a mobile device) may be in an active mode to enable a user to read a content on the display. The light source may consume battery power. Accordingly, the multimedia processing system may set the light source to a power-saving mode after a certain period of time to conserve power. The user may have difficulty reading the content when the light source is in the power-saving mode. The user may then need to perform an activation operation (e.g. tapping a key sequence) to reactivate the light source. The user may lose concentration when this occurs, and, consequently, productivity of the user may suffer.